Poison
by 7millionduckies
Summary: I apologise if my words here are a little suboptimal- my mind may be what people call incredible, but on paper, my ideas go amiss... By the time you read this, I may no longer be around. Again, I am merely writing this to tell you my final thoughts, maybe a little more- i trust you. Mainly drabble-Rated T just in case. mild LxLight.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys,  
Right, let me get this out of the way. I'm so sorry for not updating for a while on anything- I've had a load of tests, so I've only been able to get on in school when I'm supposed to be taking an online reading quiz xD But... here you go, I suppose! Oh, MASSIVE thanks and hugs to L Lawliet Lover for all of your help and support! :)

Poison

L sat alone once more in the Task Force headquarters- this time, though, he has in one of the countless bedrooms. He had claimed to have a headache to escape the endless droning of computers and the voices of the others. And Light. Light wouldn't even look at him anymore, for some reason or other- this had made L's heart sink deeper by the minute, until he had been pushed to the limit. Now he was here, a single cup of outrageously sweet tea on the table next to him, a pen in his hand.

Without a hint of emotion, he began to write.

_Light,  
Firstly, I apologise if my choice of words here may be a little suboptimal- my mind may be what people class as incredible, but when it comes to putting it down on paper, my ideas go amiss. You may call it my Achilles' heel, I imagine you understand my point, nevertheless.  
By the time you read this, I may no longer be around. I am merely writing this to tell you my final thoughts, maybe even a little more. Again, I apologise If I dwell on certain matters, I simply feel I can trust you, to more extents than the others, anyway._

_Firstly, please let me cast this aside. I think the song 'Love the way you lie' would sum you up. Tell me, have you ever told the entire truth in your lifetime yet? I can see through your deceiving a lot of the time; there could be a million reasons for this, but I can't imagine you to be the sort that would lie to hurt others. Or perhaps I'm misjudging you? I'm probably being paranoid, but as they say, only time will tell. I can usually read people with ease, but you're different, maybe because your intelligence could maybe even surpass mine some day? You're like a great mystery that even L cannot unravel._

_I suppose though, it won't matter anymore..._

_Again Light, I apologise for not mentioning this earlier. You see, the tea that is sitting now half-full in front of me is poisoned; as you would more than likely guess, I have 'modified' it so it will give me a painless death. Cowardly, I know, but other ways look so painful... There, I know I put it bluntly, but I was actually dreading saying that. You may think it's absolutely out of the question, but I do not fear death. Instead, it has fascinated me, even comforted me at times; that is another complicated story, though._

_I genuinely wish I had known you a little better, Light. I was little more than a living corpse before I met you. You could say you pulled me out of the darkness. I was given a reason to live, and to me that was the greatest gift I was ever to receive. This must sound like such an over dramatic cliché to you, but I love you. Those three words are used too much, I know, but I do. I'm sorry it's too late- the pain I'm feeling right now, to know I won't see your face again, it's unbearable. My soul's given in. Is this how it feels to lose someone close to you? I hope you understand- I can't do this. You're still under suspicion of being Kira, and I am L regardless, so I cannot carry on with this. Can you remember when you kissed me that night? It's as if you injected poison into my veins, and it's killing me off, slowly but surely.  
However, I promise to see you one last time; we may be in different worlds, but I will make it back to you one day, and we shall be together. For that, Light, you have my word._

But until then... Carry on. I miss you, but I'm afraid this is goodbye. You're gone. I'm just depressed, I suppose. But it's done. I'm sorry. This mustn't make sense, but I'm sure you'll get it someday.

I'll be waiting on the other side,  
L. Lawliet.

__He put the pen down, and with a weak smile and a small sigh, slumped over on the armchair._  
_  
-

I know, my little failure. Please review- anything you want to say, SAY IT! I don't mind! Really!  
Thanks!  
~7MD


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! So... I've made this into a two-shot. Just a few notes on it- This chapter's from Light's point of view, and takes place at L's grave. Enjoy, and sorry for the wait!  
PS. L Lawliet Lover especially. :)  
~7MD

Midnight falls in the graveyard. Shadows, both true and deceptions of the night, dance along the pavements as the bitter, cold air silently possesses everything in its way. It whistles as it runs throughout the barren trees. The moon silently watches each footstep, each breath we take. My father's footsteps match mine for a single moment, then as he slows down, they mix in with the random yet abstractly harmonious clack- clacks of everyone else's leather shoes again. Slowly, I lift my head up after the footsteps fade to silence- we've stopped. A brand new grave stands before us- it's blank, with only the occasional speck of soil lying on top.  
Another life lost. Another burden of unnecessary emotions and failure. Another weight on the world...  
Or that's what I _would_ say.

This morning, I was given the letter found next to his dead body; and at that moment, my life drained away and my world slipped from my fingers. _It faded away...  
_No. I shake my head and try to snap out of it. I have to stop being silly- I can't let something as small as this get in the way of my utopia. I have to be less sentimental...  
_  
...A little more like him?_

Matsuda's the first to react. I think to the rest of us, it still seems like a dream. Yesterday, Ryuzaki was fine. He even smiled at me... Why did I have to be so hard on him?  
'Because it's business, Light. The police headquarters is no social gathering...' I'm trying so hard to forget, think logically about this. To think about...

_...What he would do..._

It's at this moment the trees finally cave in on me, and everything crashes down. Everything makes sense, but it's the most horrible truth I have to live with eternally. The sky spins and so does the ground... I feel sick. I can't see, everything's turning black...

..._I love him, but he's never coming back... He'll never know._

There's nothing I can do. It's all over. My life now what seems to be ending, I lose the last inkling of my sanity and howl to the sky.  
_  
...And this voice? It's... It's his..._

All reviews welcome, thank you for reading! You see that pretty little box down there for reviews? I'll tell you a secret... That little pretty box loves to have reviews typed in it and sent! Go on... Do it for the cows, if nothing else!  
~7MD


End file.
